


The Last Hurrah

by rockondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: Sucky title but needed to think of something as it's now past my bedtime! Dean Winchester insisted on one last hunt before giving birth against his brother's advice. It backfires when he goes into labour in the Impala. Contains Mpreg and Graphic Birth.*Un beta'd as per usual as written during my lunch break* (Can't control those plot bunnies!)





	The Last Hurrah

 

** Dean breathed slowly as another contraction coursed through his body. He clocked the time on the dashboard of the impala confirming his suspicions- that was the second one in the space of 15 minutes. Luckily his brother was too occupied with manoeuvring them down the narrow country lanes. They were in the middle of nowhere. As he winced and rubbed at his swollen belly, trying to ride out the pain, he was vaguely aware of his brother talking next to him. **

 

“ **So, the whole thing is a bit weird Dean, but it sounds like its worth checking out anyway, we shouldn't be too much longer” Sam said as he concentrated on negotiating a bend in the road.**

 

** Realising his eyes were screwed up, Dean opened them as the contraction tapered off. Goosebumps started to form on his arms when he realised that he had probably been in slow labour all night and all day but he had been too stubborn to admit it. “Sam?”. **

 

** The younger brother carried on his spiel and theories into the supposedly haunted house they were on their way to see. **

 

“ **Sam?!” Dean shouted a little louder.**

 

“ **What? Are you even listening to me? You were the one that wanted a hunt, one last hoorah before the baby arrives and now you don't seem interested. This was your idea!” the younger brother said as he shook his head.**

 

“ **I am- I mean, I don't know now. Maybe we should go back to the bunker. Maybe it's not the best idea” Dean said sheepishly.**

 

** Sam snorted loudly. “You are kidding me?! You've been banging on for days and days about this, insisting we find a hunt, I advised against it, said that you need to rest and then you said and I quote 'if I rest any freaking more than my ass will become a memory foam cushion so get me a damn hunt because I need to shoot something Sammy or I swear to God I'll come over there and sit on you'. So I found you a frickin hunt dude, we've been driving over an hour and we're nearly there now. I don't wanna go back to the bunker now just for you to bitch about how much you want one last hunt for 'closure' again, I can't take much more of your bitch rants quite frankly. So against my better judgement and advice, we're doing this!”. **

 

** Dean rolled his eyes and was about to protest when another contraction hit and caught him off guard. “Son of a fucking bitch”. **

 

“ **Really?” Sam quipped. “That's the thanks I get!”.**

 

“ **Sam, we really need to turn the car around and get back to the bunker. Fuck, that was a big one” Dean whined as his hands wrapped around his stomach.**

 

“ **I know, these potholes are a nightmare, but I am doing my best to avoid them and go easy over them” Sam said oblivious to his brothers discomfort.**

 

“ **No Sam, the contraction. This is a big one”. Dean threw his head back and closed his eyes as he breathed slowly in and out.**

 

** Sam slammed the brakes on the car. “Dean? What the fuck? What do you mean contraction?”. **

 

“ **I mean, ow! I think the baby is coming” Dean said, groaning as the pain intensified.**

 

“ **What? How long have you been having contractions for Dean?” Sam asked, almost scared of what the answer would be.**

 

“ **I dunno, since this morning, maybe last night?” the pregnant hunter said sheepishly.**

 

“ **And you still thought it would be a good idea to go hunting? At what point were you planning on telling me?” Sam said, torn between panic and anger.**

 

“ **I'm telling you now!!” Dean retorted through gritted teeth. “Okay Sammy, you need to do less talking and more driving...”.**

 

“ **Drive to where Dean? We can't waltz into the nearest hospital and announce that you are about to give birth because then we'll either end up in a loony bin hospital or a secret government centre for experiments. Okay, do you think you can make it back to the bunker?”. Sam frantically opened up Google maps and typed in the address for their bunker.**

 

“ **I don't know do I Sammy? It's not like I've done this before! There's been nothing normal about this pregnancy. Friggin witches! They've gone too far this time”. Dean rolled down his window to let some fresh air in.**

 

“ **Okay...okay. Let's just try and make it back to the bunker, we know we've got everything we need there...” Sam reasoned.**

 

“ **And that it's clean! I spent ages with that bleach...can't have germs around a newborn...and hot water and my nice comfy bed with clean towels” Dean grunted at another pain.**

 

** Sam looked over at his brother and was doubtful that they were going to make it back to their bunker. “Crap. Okay Dean, let's focus now...how far apart are the contractions?”. He tried to visualise back to the books he had read for this occasion, except he had everything all set up back at the bunker and now they were alone in the Impala, miles from anywhere. **

 

“ **Oh God, I don't know! Maybe every 10 minutes?”. Dean had been so busy trying to breath through the pain, he had forgotten to time the contractions.**

 

“ **Has your water broken yet?” Sam asked his brother.**

 

** The older brother looked down at his pants and put his hand between his legs. “No...no I don't think so. I would know, right?”. **

 

** Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so”. **

 

“ **Friggin witches!!” Dean shouted out as he re-lived the day a vengeful witch cursed him and made him pregnant. “Okay, I've changed my mind. I'm not doing this Sam. Nope. No freakin way. Ow ow ow”. He had come to terms with the pregnancy after a few months and despite lining up a voodoo priest that could help him out of the predicament he had grown attached to the baby he was carrying and now did everything he could to protect it. He had done up a room in the bunker ready for its arrival.**

 

“ **Dean, don't be silly come on. There's no turning back now. Okay I reckon we can get back to the bunker within the hour if I really put my foot down” Sam said as he studied their route options.**

 

“ **Oh and get caught speeding? How will we talk ourselves out of that one. Seriously dude, just turn the car around and get driving. This is getting really painful now. This could still take hours, right?” He asked, trying to convince himself of that fact. He too had trawled through mountains of books to try and make sense of what his body was going through since they couldn't go to a doctor.**

 

** Sam turned the car around violently, skidding up gravel as he went and sped off back the way they came. He counted the mile markers and hoped his brother could hold on. He knew he should have stood his ground and not gone off on a hunt, but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of his brother especially a very pregnant and hormonal brother. After a tense 10 minute silence, he looked over at his brother. “How you doing?”. **

 

“ **Peachy Sammy, just great!! I figure my pelvis is going to split in half any second now”. He wouldn't put it past the witches to inflict that on him. She had warned him he would get the full pregnancy, labour and childbirth package to rival a woman.**

 

“ **Are you sure it's not just gas?” Sam asked, trying to find other reasons for his brother's discomfort and current predicament.**

 

** Dean looked exasperated. “Gas?! Does this look like 'just' gas Sam?”. **

 

“ **No...I don't know. It's just I wouldn't be surprised with the Pringles, hot sauce and pickles you had this morning”. Sam wrinkled up his nose at the memory.**

 

“ **What's your point?” Dean enquired, as he adjusted his position in the seat and gripped onto the edges. “It was delicious”.**

 

“ **Okay, okay. Fine. Erm, let's try for distraction techniques then. The license plate game? I Spy? Yeah, so....I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with...” Sam began.**

 

“ **Pain. Pain, pain, pain. That's all I'm feeling, seeing and hearing is pain. How about we play, how many ways to kill a witch. Now that's a game I can get on board with. Aw crap, here comes another one. Block your ears baby, daddy's about to say some bad words...... fuck, fuck, fuck!”. Dean screwed up his eyes and moaned as the contraction gripped him like a vice. When it tapered off he checked the time. 8 minutes. “Damn it”.**

 

** Sam pressed a little harder on the gas pedal and watched the speedometer creep up, wondering how far he could push it. He doubted there would be any cop cars along this stretch of road but knowing their luck and timing, there would be. **

 

** The silence in the car was almost unbearable for the next 5 minutes, Sam concentrating on the road ahead and Dean concentrating on what his body doing. **

 

** Dean whimpered and watched in horror as his pants turned a darker colour and he felt the seat get wet underneath him. “Well there goes your pocket money for the next year kid....that's going to cost me in stain removal products.....”. **

 

** Sam looked over at his brother. “Oh...crap. Well, I guess that answers the question about your waters breaking”. **

 

** The older brother was about to reply sarcastically when the strongest contraction yet hit him full force rendering him breathless and speechless. He arched his back against the seat and shifted his hips to relieve some of the pressure that was building. **

 

** Sam looked nervously at Google maps which said they were still 40 minutes from the bunker. “Dean? Do you think you can make another half hour or so?”. **

 

** Banging his hands on the dashboard to show his frustration, Dean shook his head and he tried to breath through the pain. Sweat was starting to form on his brow now. “Does it look like- I'm going to make it?” He huffed and puffed. His eyes went wide when he felt the pressure intensify. “Oh God...I think I need to push”. **

 

** Sam remained un-nervingly calm. “Okay, Dean, you need to hold on, okay? Just hold on. Give me a second to think”. Before he had a chance to contemplate anything, he saw a sign ahead for a motel and sped up into the parking lot and parked just short of the entrance. **

 

** Dean's eyes looked inquisitively at his brother. The pain left him breathless and unable to speak momentarily. **

 

“ **It's the only option we've got right now Dean”. Sam surveyed the near empty parking lot. If it wasn't for the lights on inside, he would have thought it was closed.**

 

“ **I can't go in looking like I pissed myself”. Dean sobbed and looked down at his soaking wet pants.**

 

** Sam undid his seat belt and grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat. “Just- take this, carry it to hide your pants if you like”. **

 

“ **Too heavy. You said I shouldn't- be carrying heavy things....” the older brother argued.**

 

** Quickly removing his jacket, Sam then threw it at his brother. “There, use this instead”. He got out the car, went around to the driver's door and opened it. **

 

** Dean shook his head. “I don't think- I can- stand Sam.....let alone walk” he panted. **

 

“ **You have to Dean, I know it hurts, but you have to. You can't give birth in the parking lot. I know this place is a dive but it will have a bed of some sorts for you to lie down on”. He offered his arm and carefully manoeuvred his brother to a standing position.**

 

“ **Wait....wait for this contraction to finish first”. Dean said as he breathed through it and leant over the hood of the car, biting down on his lip, fists balled up and stifling a groan. “O-kay”.**

 

“ **Just take it slow, I'll run ahead and get us checked in”. Sam rung the bell on the front desk impatiently and waited for an answer. By the time someone appeared, Dean had made his way to the desk. His steps were slow and he was in obvious discomfort as he could barely stand up. His hands were holding underside his belly.**

 

“ **Can I help you?” A bored sounding teenager asked Sam.**

 

“ **Yeah, we need a room please”. Sam got straight to the point.**

 

“ **One or two queens?” the teenager asked in a monotonous tone of voice, not caring what the answer was.**

 

“ **I don't care. I just need a room. Whatever you have available....on the ground floor” Sam amended when he realised his brother wouldn't be able to manage stairs.**

 

“ **Do you need a TV?”.**

 

“ **No...look, just get me booked into a room” Sam said impatiently. He realised that they only had a couple more minutes before the next contraction. “Sorry, my brother is sick, really sick and he just needs to lie down for a few hours that's all....” he stopped when he realised the bored teenager wasn't really paying any attention.**

 

“ **Cash or card?”.**

 

“ **Card” Sam said as he rummaged through his wallet. “No, wait.....cash”. He figured the room would be in a bit of a mess after they were done so didn't want to use something that could be traced back to them. He looked back over at his brother who was hunched over the back of a chair now, clearly struggling to stand up.**

 

** Dean made a winding gesture with his hand to signal to his brother to hurry things along. **

 

** Sam noted the price on the wall behind the front desk and handed over more than enough to cover the price of the room. **

 

“ **Room 23. On this floor, through the next double doors” the teenager said as he took the cash.**

 

“ **Keep the change” Sam said as he ran over to his brother.**

 

“ **Wait, sir? Your room key?” The teenager said as he waved the key around in the air.**

 

“ **Crap, thank you!” Sam said as he doubled back to grab the key. He took most of his brothers weight and helped him to walk.**

 

“ **Hurry....” Dean managed to squeak out. Once through the double doors, his knees buckled and he screamed out at another contraction.**

 

** Sam ran towards the bedroom door and unlocked it, throwing open the door and throwing the duffel bag in. “Dean? Come on, just a few more steps. Come on Dean, you can do it”. **

 

** Dean was sobbing, his hands between his legs. “I think I can feel the head”. Somehow, with his brother's encouragement he managed the few paces into the safety of the bedroom. He moved himself over to the bed and collapsed back on it. **

 

** Sam took just a moment to assess the situation. His brother was about to give birth and it was just the two of them, away from the confines and comfort of the bunker, with all the equipment and textbooks. They hadn't banked on this happening. They thought they had a few more weeks to go, but this baby obviously had other ideas. **

 

“ **Really need to push now Sam. Not kidding....” Dean grunted as he started to give into the growing pressure.**

 

“ **You need to take off your pants then Dean” Sam said, squirming at the thought of it.**

 

“ **Oh hell no, you are not looking at my junk dude. No!!!”. Dean protested as he fought to get his pants down and try to keep himself covered up with the jacket and bed sheets.**

 

“ **How am I meant to help deliver the baby if you won't let me look?! Trust me on this, but I really won't be looking at that Dean, I don't want to see it anymore than you don't want me to see it. I purely need to see if I can see the baby's head, that's all!” Sam reasoned.**

 

“ **I can feel it Sam! I know it's there!” Dean grunted and gripped onto the bed sheets, twisting them around in his balled up fists, eyes rolling back in his head.**

 

** Sam closed his eyes and lifted up the corner of one of the sheets, opening one eye just enough to see the baby's head. “Oh God. I see the head”. **

 

“ **I told you! Pushing now......books said go with it....” the labouring man grunted out as he fought against the sting and continued to push. He couldn't look at his brother, embarrassed at the predicament he was in. “Ow. Can't- can't-do-this!”.**

 

“ **You're Dean Winchester, you've got this, you can do this! You are not bailing on this now dude. Come on, I've seen the way you've been the past few months, smiling when the baby has kicked, hand always protecting your stomach. You've worked so hard on the nursery and changing our lifestyles for the future to give the baby the best start in life. You have got this! Just keep pushing because the head is nearly out” Sam coached his brother. “Here, take my hand and you squeeze it as much as you want to, okay?”.**

 

** Dean waited for the next contraction and pushed for as long and as hard as he could. **

 

“ **The head is out!” Sam shouted. “This is happening really fast! Just wait a second!”. The younger brother got to his feet and ran into the bathroom to run the taps for hot water and get some towels. He remembered reading something about having to cut the cord. He patted his jeans pocket and thankfully found his pen knife.**

 

“ **Just keep pushing on the next contraction” Sam said as he put his hands around the baby's head and got ready with the towels.**

 

“ **No-next-one-all-the-time!” Dean grabbed onto his brother's hand and squeezed it, finding some momentarily relief in doing so.**

 

“ **Okay, that was so good! I just need my hand back so I can help the baby”. As he put his hands on the baby, it slid out with a rush of fluids as Dean screamed out one last time.**

 

“ **Sam?” Dean asked through a series of sobs.**

 

“ **You did it” Sam said as he quickly wrapped the baby up in the towels and rubbed it's face and chest until it made a sound.**

 

“ **Sam?!” the older brother shouted a little louder this time as he tried to sit up and made grabbing motions with his hands.**

 

** Sam handed the now crying infant to its father. “Well done daddy”. He smiled and felt a rush of different emotions come out all at once- relief and happiness. **

 

** Dean looked down at his baby and smiled. “Hey, what's the hurry little one? Sam, what is it?”. **

 

“ **I-I didn't even look, sorry!” Sam said apologetically still in awe of what had just happened. “I- need to cut the cord. Er- shoelaces, give me a second”. He quickly took the laces from his shoes and tied off both ends of the cord, opening up the towel.**

 

** The two brothers both gasped at the time. **

 

“ **A girl” Sam said, tears breaching the corners of his eyes. “Man, what do we do with a girl? We know nothing about girls- except how to repel them!”.**

 

“ **Ha. Speak for yourself dude. She's so beautiful. Do you think she knows who I am?” Dean asked as he looked at his daughter.**

 

** Sam watched the newborn baby's eyes look at Dean and she gripped onto his finger tightly. He smiled. “Of course she does. She recognises the sound of your voice. We need to cut the cord now. I've sterilised the knife. Do you want to cut it?”. **

 

** Dean didn't want to take his eyes off her for a second. He shook his head. “No. I want you to cut the cord. I couldn't have done any of this without you”. **

 

** As Sam cut the cord, the baby began to cry and he watched as Dean placated her in a way that he had never seen him do before. It was incredible to see. It's like he had fallen in love instantly. **

 

“ **Aw crap Sam, do you think she's hungry? All the formula is back in the bunker. She must be starving!” Dean said, panic setting in at the thought he had already failed at the first parenting task. He winced and groaned.**

 

“ **Placenta? Let's just get this-thing- all sorted and we'll clean up as best as we can and get us back to the bunker”. Sam didn't want to pay too much attention as to what was happening next. He wrapped it up in the sheets and then into a trash bag which he put into his duffel. He had a lot worse things in there over the years.**

 

** By the time he had done that, when he looked over at his brother he had fallen asleep with the baby in his arms. He didn't want to wake him but he knew that they had to get them back to the bunker. **

 

** Sam did as much as he could before waking up his brother. “Dean? Wake up sleepy head. Let's get you both home, okay? We are 30 minutes away, it's pitch black outside and the roads will be quiet so now is our chance and she's going to need a feed and some diapers and clothes soon”. **

 

** Dean opened his eyes and cradled his sleeping baby into his arms. “Okay. Wait! How do we explain the baby?”. **

 

“ **Dean? Sneaking past an empty reception desk with a teenager emerged in their cell phone and playing loud music on their headphones is going to be the easiest thing we've ever done in comparison. I'll take her to the car and sneak past and you make your way behind me in your own time”.  
  
“Okay”. Dean reluctantly handed over his precious cargo to his brother. “Careful with her Sammy. Support her head”.**

 

** Sam rolled his eyes. “I know. I've got her. We've come this far and I'm sure as hell not going to drop her”. **

 

** The newborn looked so small in the younger hunter's arms and swaddled up in the sheet, she was almost hidden. **

 

** Dean winced as he got to his feet and slowly followed his brother down the hallway and past the front desk where the teenager was out of site in the back office with his headphones is as his brother had thought. His whole body ached and he was beyond exhausted but was eager to get his newborn daughter home and into one of the soft onesies he had lovingly chosen for her. **

 

** Once in the car, Dean manoeuvred himself down into the back seat and Sam passed the baby to him and he secured her next to him on his lap. **

 

** Sam got into the driver's seat and typed the bunker address into his Google maps again. “Are you ready to go home?”. **

 

“ **Yeah, let's go” Dean said, reluctant to take his eyes off his baby just in case it had all been a bad dream. “She's so perfect. But Sammy? Next time I start to answer back to some crazy ass witches, stop me, yeah?!”.**

** The younger brother laughed as he turned on the ignition. “Ha ha deal. Oh and I've let it slide for the past 9 months Dean, but it's Sam now okay, call me Sammy again and I'll back chat some crazy ass witches into getting you pregnant again!! Deal?”. **

 

** Dean covered his daughter's ears up. “Bitch”. **

 

** Sam smirked. “Jerk”. **

 

 


End file.
